Ball Jointed Sasuke
by kailleh
Summary: Sasuke turned into a plastic made material! A What! A BALL JOINTED DOLL! Mwhahaha I suck at summary... This is A sasunaru guys!
1. Sasuke's Dollful Start

Kailleh: Hi pipz

Kailleh: Hi pipz! Well this is dedicated to my first two reviewees! **Jazzy2may** and **Ryu Earth**! And being in the fav list of **StunningSpellRocks2345** and **TragicStoryteller666**! Thank you guys for reviewing! Love yah! Neeway this is a chaptered ficie about Sasuke becoming a doll after Kakashi caught him peeping him with his dolphin... hehehe... I hope you'll all enjoy this!! Lav yah ol!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... If I own Naruto series it will be full of... nosebleed ... yeah so on with the story!

Title: Ball Jointed Sasuke

Pairing: Sasunaru

Warning: Naruto sexually torturing Sasuke... not that he know... hehehe

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Chapter 1

Sasuke's Dollful Start

Sasuke cursed as he moved from the ground, his head hurts badly as he sat up. That damnable jounin will pay for this! Nobody as in nobody was allowed to give the Uchiha, drop dead gorgeous, Sasuke a headache just becuse he caught the said jounin making out with Iruka in the alley. It wasn't Sasuke's fault that Iruka shied away lecturing the jounin that he should have self control thus having the pervented sensei a month without sex! Without sex!

Kakashi was outraged and hunted the Uchiha like a madman, Sasuke nearly pissed his pants he never knew that an angry and sex deprived Kakashi was really frightening... when caught the copy nin used a jutsu Sasuke didn't know and then he lose his consciousness.

That leaves us in the beginning where Sasuke woke up from lying unconscious on the ground. _That blasted jounin! I'll kill him I swear!_ The Uchiha stood up and his eyes widened as he looked at his surroundin. THE PLACE SEEMED FIFTY TIMES BIGGER!! OR WAS IT HE WAS FIFTY TIMES SMALLER!!

He brought his hands to his face and growled in hatred, his hands no his entire body was made of high class plastic with... ball joints?!

"KAKASHI YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!"

Sasuke cursed silently and started to walk towards the house of the jounin intended to beat the crap out of him then demand to change him back. But his plan was shattered when his eyes caught the sight of a blue eyed ray of sunshine. Naruto was walking to the opposite direction, Sasuke didn't know what to do. He couldn't let the blonde see him at this form! The kyuubi vessel would mock him about it to no end.

Ready to run away, Sasuke suddenly felt dizzy. He started to sway until he fell down and everything went black.

Kakashi snickered as he appeared beside Sasuke, he grabbed the ball jointed Uchiha and approached the number 1 in surprising ninja in Konoha.

"Yo. Naruto!"

"Kakashi-sensei! I was about to go to your house to see you! Believe it!" Naruto grinned then frowned as he caught the sight of a doll that looks like Sasuke in his sensei's hand. "Uh... Kakashi-sensei... Why are you holding a Sas... Teme doll?" It was a bit disturbing.

Kakashi smiled and held out the doll to give it to Naruto, the blonde stared at it cluelessly. "This is actually for you! I know you don't like Sasuke so this is a replica you can actually dismantle!" the jounin grinned and Naruto cocked his head to the side. Why would he want a doll Sasuke if he could beat the real Sasuke? Datte ba yo!

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Kailleh: Yeah yeah I know its short but its only the beginning!! Mwhahahahaha **Review please**! It give me inspiration to write hhehehehehehe… See you at the next cahppie! Bye Guys!


	2. Playing Dobe's House

Kailleh: This is the second chappie for your enjoyment

Kailleh: This is the second chappie for your enjoyment! Review pretty please! The first chappie is short but the following chappie will be a lot longer just for you my reviewees! So please review!! Hey Ryu Earth bout the ball jointed words it's actually a type of doll, search for it in the net I know you"ll like them. Type BJD or Ball Jointed Doll

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't Naruto... poor me

Title: Ball Jointed Sasuke©©Pairing: Sasunaru

Warning? read the first chappie. To clear things up Sasuke came back to Konoha after killing Orochimaru and Itachi the akatsuki is no more so I don't have to write about them. Their ages are the ages in Shippuden. Oki? oKi?

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Chapter 2

Playing Dobe's House

Naruto walked home with a confused look on his whiskered face... and a doll, who frighteningly look like the Uchiha, on his hands. Yes, a doll. A. DOLL. The blonde still didn't know why Kakashi gave a Sasuke doll to him. Why? Was it a pervy-twisted-kind of joke. Naruto sighed as he neared his apartment, there was no mission so he might as well indulge himself in eating his favorite food. Ramen.

The kyuubi vessel entered his home and absentmindedly threw the Sasuke doll to his sofa but unfortunately he missed so instead of the sofa the doll hit the floor. Naruto didn't see this as he made his way to the kitchen to make his ramen.

Onyx eyes opened as the owner felt himself tossed to the air and fell to the hard floor. Sasuke cursed as he stood up finding himself from an unfamiliar living room, a small but clean living room. _Where the hell am I?! This is not my house!_ The Uchiha cursed himself as he walked around. It was hard to walk and look around now that he's in a size of a doll... no that was a wrong statement, he was not just in a size of a doll but actually a doll himself.

He hated his fucking life.

He hated Itachi.

But right now, he hated that fucking copy jounin the most.

God must really hate him.

After few minutes, Sasuke entered another room and smelled the scent of unmistakingly pork flavored ramen. And another scent... a scent that he knew too well... a scent that he always secretly yearned for... the scent of sun ray touching the soft splashes of a blue ocean.

Naruto... the name brought a smile to lit up from the usual stoic features of the Uchiha and as he walked closer he saw the blonde angel... Sasuke almost died. Leaning at the counter to garb a fork, Naruto wasn't aware that his pants were outlining his sinfully firm ass much to the Uchiha doll's enjoyment.

Sasuke felt heat going straight to his southern region and he took her eyes off the blonde, he didn't need to have a hard on in this very moment while he's in a doll form for God sake! He would kill Kakashi, he promised himself that.

"But castrating him seems to be a better idea. He'll definitely die because of that." the Uchiha muttered to himself then suddenly ducked when the blonde turned to the doorway.

Naruto's brows wrinkled, he heard Sasuke's voice. He was positive about hearing the bastard. "Funny. I really must be hungry I'm hearing the teme." the blonde laughed scratching the back of his head before turning round to eat his now cooked ramen.

Sasuke sighed, he was almost caught! Like hell would he let Naruto find out Kakashi made him into a doll! Deciding to find (and castrate insert sinister laugh) the perverted jounin, the Uchiha heir begun to move for the door before realizing that he was too small for the blasted door. How the hell could he get out?!

Deciding to think for a plan the sharingan user went back to the living room, he climbed the sofa and layed there thinking of different ways to get out of the house without Naruto noticing him then demand Kakashi to turn him back then finally continue having wet dreams about certain blonde dobe.

Naruto got out of the kitchen, Sasuke heared his dobe's noisy footsteps and decided to lay still. The blonde sat at the sofa and stared at the dool beside him, Naruto giggled and brought the Uchiha doll closer to him to exmine it. Sasuke almost melted when the blonde boy smiled warmly at him, blue eyes briightening as the blonde stared at him.

"Well what do you know! You really look like Sasuke-teme!" the blonde grinned and the raven couldn't help himself but shiver internally as Naruto traced the outline of his face with a finger.

"Same butt duck hair..." Naruto murmured and Sasuke had to bite his inner cheeks to keep himself from snapping at the blonde. "Same paleness..." the blonde traced the uncovered arm of the doll. "Same cold eyes... that always look at me in hatred..." at that Sasuke found sadness on the blue eyes staring t him, Naruto seemed to lose it for moment eyes dimming and smile fading. "Same person who's like everybody else... hates me"

Sasuke wanted to hit the head of the blonde and tell him that he didn't hate him!! That it was actually the opposite... that the truth was he... love the dobe. But why would Naruto think otherwise? Uchihas' were known to not to show emotion that was why they didn't learn to express themselves. In the end Sasuke just hurt Naruto.

"I can't blame him though... the villagers hate me." Naruto let out a hollow laugh that Sasuke almost flinched. "I just wish he could love me..." the blonde smiled sadly and placed the doll to sit on the sofa. "But I know he couldnt..."

Naruto left for the bathroom to take a shower leaving Sasuke stunned at the sofa.The Uchiha didn't know how to feel, the dobe just confess!! He should be so damn happy but... how could he tell him he could really love the blue eyed angel if he's trap in this polyurethane body?!

"Damn Naruto I will love you and beat all those people who hurt you!" the Uchiha declared grinning madly. He needed to find Kakashi fast so he could confess to the blonde. The window wasn't an option because it was too high to jump from his only escaped rute was the door but it was close... so he needed to wait for his dobe to leave so he could open the door.

Few minutes later Naruto emerged from the shower, beads of water dripping from his lean tanned body the only clothing present on the tease was a white towel wrapped around his hips. A towel. A very small towel.

The Uchiha forgot how to breath.

Naruto approached the sofa and Sasuke fought to be still as the blonde reach for him before going the the bedroom to get dressed. The blonde placed the doll above his bed and went to the closet for clothes. The Uchiha tried hard not to stare as Naruto let the towel slipped off his hips revealing his oh so firm arse.

The Uchiha thought he died.

Tormenting, though unknowingly, the Uchiha more, Naruto bend down to get his boxer from the bottom drawer.

The Uchiha knew he died.

After finishing dressing up, in a blue pajama with orange swirls printed on it, Naruto went to bed and smiled at the doll beside him. "Well teme it's time to sleep we have a big day tomorrow... Or at least I'll have a big day! I'll see the real teme tomorrow." Naruto lie down facing the doll the blonde blushed, staring at the doll was as if staring at the real Sasuke! He couldn't help but blush.

The Uchiha was now in heaven, staring at the blue eyed angel beside him was surely heaven. The blonde then grinned and leaned closer to the doll placing a kiss on the Uchiha's face before closing his eyes to sleep.

"G'night teme..."

Naruto was already asleep when Sasuke felt like it was safe to move, so maybe being a doll wasn't bad. He should thank the perverted jounin before killing him. The Uchiha leaned closer to Naruto's face and place a small kiss to his lips before murmuring, "Oyasumi dobe, ai shiteru

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Gentle curtain of sunrays entered the glass window of the apartment slowly filling the small bedroom with its light. Naruto felt warmth biting his skin he slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by Sasuke's face, the blonde smiled at the doll and kissed its head before getting out of the bed.

Once the blonde left for the bathroom Sasuke sat up smiling to himself, he could find Kakashi now and tell the blonde about his feelings for him before ravishing the blonde to every surface availabe.

The Uchiha sighed in disappointment when Naruto entered the bedroom already dress, he was expecting the blonde to give him a free show. Naruto approaached him and put him into the insides of his black and orange jacket.

"Can't let you stay here alone!" Naruto grinned and went for the door; he opened the door to see one Uchiha Sasuke about to knock.

The doll Sasuke's, who's head was above the half pulled zipper of Naruto's jacket, eyes widened as he stared at himself standing at the dobe's door. _What the fuck is going on?!_

"Hey teme, what are you doing here?!" the blonde voice his confusion and immediately zipped up his jacket hiding the doll Sasuke.

The Uchiha at the door smirked as his eyes caught the doll but decided to ignore it and instead answered the blonde.

"I'm here to ask you out for ramen."

_FUCK?!_ two thought screamed at unison.

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Kailleh: Well that was fun to write! Ok people who was the person at Naruto's door asking him out and posing as Sasuke? a. Kakashi b. Sai c. Neji or d. Sakura? And the vote is on! The person who can guess it write will be awarded by an oneshot of his choice of character. So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW NOW! MWAHAHAHAHA. SEE YAH IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! I already type the next chappie but I want to see who can guess in! hehehe evil me… lav yah ol don"t forget to review!


	3. Of Tears And Happiness

Kailleh: Nice try everyone

Kailleh: Nice try everyone!! And so let's see who got the right answer shall we? Thanks for all those wonderful reviews guys I really am happy about it! Thank you! This chappie is for all of you and my Zeta-kun.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... but it's free to dream ne?

Title: Ball Jointed Sasuke

Warning: pissed Uchiha and fluff! Hope you guys were happy bout the sweetness of the last chappie!

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Chapter 3

Of Happiness and Tears

"Uh... what did you say again teme?" Naruto asked cutely almost making the impostor Uchiha melt while the real Uchiha growled silently. Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pocket and made two small peeping holes so he could see what was happening.

'Nobody can go on a DATE with MY DOBE except ME!!' Sasuke screamed in his head as he glared at the impostor. The fake smirked a perfect Uchiha smirk and asked again.

"Dobe, lets go out and eat ne?" Naruto blushed, why was Sasuke here? Why was he asking him out? Were they going for a date?

Tired of waiting the fake grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him out of the apartment to Ichiraku. "TEME! Wait let go of me!" Naruto shouted but the fake continued pulling him.

"Dobe stop whining! I'm hungry so lets go already." the fake insisted and the blonde just let himself being dragged. What bad could happen? He'll be getting free ramen nd on top of that Sasuke was with him! A genuine smile graced his lips as they neared the ramen shop.

Sasuke cursed as he saw Naruto smile, whoever this idiont who was posing as him will die a very slow and painful death for lying to HIS DOBE. He was getting jealous... of himself.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Naruto and the fake was eating silently at Ichiraku, some people stopped to glare at the kyuubi vessel for being close to the Uchiha but the blonde hadn't notice it as he slurped happilly his 5th bowl. ©©"Wait, you have something in your face..." the fake smirked as Naruto stopped eating and look up to him, he leaned down and lick a piece of fish cake off the blonde's cheek making Naruto blushed.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at what had happen. How dare that fucking wannabe do that to his blue eyed angel?! He didn't have the right! Naruto was his! Not to that fucking impostor!

"NARUTO!! What are you doing to my Sasuke-kun??" both occupants of Ichiraku turned to see fuming Sakura staring at them, the kunoichi seemed ready to peel the blonde with a rusty kunai. Alive.

The kyuubi vessel didn't seemed to be faze by her killing aura for he was still too daze of Sasuke licking his face clean. The fake Uchiha smiled at the girl and Sakura turned into a puddle, "I was just cleaning his stupidity honey."

Naruto's eyes widen.

Sakura's eyes turned to hearts.

Sasuke whispered a "What the fuck..."

"Ho-honey?!" Naruto stuttered and stared at Sasuke who got up and went to help Sakura up. The bubblegum haired girl squeeled and latched herself to her obsession. Blue eyes dimmed and the real Sasuke wanted to kill those two persons causing his love's pain.

"Oh Sasuke! I Knew you love me too! What am I thinking of you doing- I mean Naruto is just a dobe you can never like him! Come on Sasuke lets show Ino-pig our love!!" Sakura declared in one breathing, the fake Sasuke turned to Naruto and gave him some money to pay their ramen.

"Sorry dobe I need to go..." and with that they left Naruto alone in the ramen shop, eyes downcasted hidden in shadows. Ayame stared at the usually loud boy with concern in her eyes, "Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

The blonde slowly nodded and stood up to leave. Two pair of eyes watching him...

Unknown to anyone the real Sasuke activated his sharingan...

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sakura released her jutsu as her body turned back from Sasuke to hers and her clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Since Sasuke came back he was always preoccupied by the blonde idiot, thinking it was Naruto's fault she decided that breaking the blonde's heart would be the right way to win Sasuke. It was obvious that the kyuubi vessels was attracted to the Uchiha. (Okay people? Who got it right? May I see the hands? Very good! Nobody got it right… hehehehe…)

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Naruto sat at the Hokage's mountain eyes red from crying, why did the teme have to do that? Just to show him that he could never be love he did that? Blue eyes warmed as tears begun to form again, that bastard! Why did he fall for him?!

Sasuke heard Naruto's sobs and every little painful sound that the blonde was making was breaking his heart. His reverie was pushed off when Naruto opened his jacket and get him out of it.

"I guess I'm really destined to be alone ne teme?" Naruto chuckled sadly tears gliding smoothly down whiskered cheeks, Sasuke wanted to wipe away those tears and tell the dobe how wrong he was. But he couldn't, not in this form. The pink haired kunoichi would pay for the blonde's pain. The bitch...

"Naruto?"

Naruto wiped away his tears and turned to look around to see Iruka staring at him with concern on his eyes. "Naruto, what's wrong?" the academy teacher sat beside the blonde boy and Naruto, although now a young teen, buried his face to the chuunin's chest still holding the Sasuke doll.

"Iruka-sensei, Sasuke don't like me and just made fun of me!" the blonde cried out ignoring the fact that he was acting like a kid. For few minutes Iruka listened to his 'son' he knew what happened because he was there passing by the Ichiraku. He also knew Sakura was behind all this. But the chuunin decided not to tell it to Naruto for he knew that boy love the pink haired as a friend. The chuunin decide a different approach to console the blonde.

"Really? But that's impossible. Because Sasuke is on a mission with Kashi, an escorting mission." Iruka hoped he sounded believable unlike his liar lover.

Blue eyes turned to stare at him its light beginning to appear again, "Hounto ni? Hounto ni Iruka-sensei?"(1)

The chuunin smiled and nodded, "Yes, I think they'll be back after a couple of days."

"Then who was..."

"Maybe it's just Ino trying to make fun of Sakura. You know those too." brown eyes caught the doll on the blonde's hands, he reach for it and the boy blush cutely.

"Oh, a ball jointed Sasuke!" the chuunin knew that this was the true Sasuke too, he was awed to see that the Uchiha could be still for too long. Kakashi had slipped about turning the Uchiha into a doll last night at dinner and Iruka made the copy nin pay for his childishness.

"Kakashi gave it to me..." Naruto said in a small voice but loud enough for the chuunin to hear him, Iruka held the doll closer to himself and whispered so only the Uchiha could hear.

"I know what Kakashi did and I apologize, I can assure you he's sorry for what he did because I personally look after his punishment... And Sasuke? The jutsu will lose its effect after few days so just be with Naruto."A little lift of a brow was the only sign Sasuke gave Iruka that he was listening.

Naruto stared at the chuunin as he whispered something to the doll, Iruka was being weird on him maybe Kakashi's idiocy was rubbing unto him... 'NOOOOOO!! IIRRRRUUUUKKKKAAA-SENSEI!!'

Iruka glanced at the stupified Naruto who was in his own -I need to save Iruka world-, the chuunin grinned and give the doll back to Naruto. "So don't be too upset to your prince charming okay he'll be back to sweep your feet off to la la land."

"Iruka-sensei!" the blonde blushed hard, his face was so red Hinata would be ashamed. He shouldn't have said what he really feel about the Uchiha to the chuunin few years ago.

"Now now Naruto once Sasuke's back from the mission don't just throw yourself in to the bed alright? Makingout is okay but sex after marriage."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Iruka watched as Naruto leave to go to the grocery, he smiled as the boy held at the Uchiha doll tightly. If the two boys found out about their feelings for each other, the chuunin doubt the sex before marriage would happen.

"See, Ruka I did well for them!" Kakashi whined as he got out of the chuunin's vest.

The chuunin smiled menancingly at his lover who was at that moment a two feet ball jointed doll, "You did well? Really Kashi? Because of what you did Naruto cried and Sasuke couldn't do anything because his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him tell my son that YOU turned him into doll. Yes Kashi you did well."

Kakashi shivered at the sarcasm drifting from his dolphin's voice, how he love this side of Iruka he looks so hot and sexy when angry! "Come on Ruka! If I didn't turn Sasuke into doll he wouldn't know what Naruto feelings for him are."the jounin whined but Iruka just glared at him. "So Ruka, please turn me back into your hunk!"

Iruka almost choked his own saliva. If in the near future, someone would tell him how lucky he was he got a genius for a lover he would die laughing at them.

"Sorry Kashi. But you'll stay like that till I decided to change you back."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sasuke fought a smile from resurfacing as he watched his blonde stroll at the grocery with a cart slowly filling with ramen. After several minutes they were at the cashier to pay for the dobe's grocery, but as he was about to pay the blonde found out that his wallet was missing. He started to freak out.

"If you can't pay get out." the cashier snorted and mumbled "monster" loud enough for Sasuke and Naruto to hear. The Uchiha was about to trow all cautions to the air by beating the cashier when a voice was heard.

"That's not the way to serve your costumer."

Blue and black eyes widened as they look at their side...

"Neji?"

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Kailleh: Okay pipz! Who got it right? Hands please! Hehehehe... Cheers for Iruka-sensei!! Hiphip! Hooray!! He's cool neh? And turned Kakashi into a BJD! Hehehe. Yay for Neji-sama! I love him! Well, what do you all think? Review! Review! Please! It forces me to write faster so please rain of reviews fall upon me. Ja ne! Sorry for Sakura ok? Don't be mad.

(1) Really? Really Iruka-sensei?

P.S. For those who don't know what a ball jointed doll(BJD) is, just search some pics from Yahoo or Google. You guys will love it.


	4. Annoyed And Frustrated Dolly

Kailleh: Yes

Kailleh: Yes! I'm back!! This chappie will have one of my fave character in Naruto!! NNNNNNEEEEJJJJIIII-SSSSAAAAMMMAAAA!! For my Zeta-kun. I hope she's reading this though. This is a free chappie because I was late in updating!

Neji: Sexy smirk

Kailleh: fainted

Disclaimer: own no Naruto

Title: Ball Jointed Sasuke

Warning: This time I have to put something up for my reviewers, get ready for Naruto in the tub with a dolly... doing something other than bathing... you've been warned.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Chapter 4

Annoyed And Frustrated Dolly

"I'll be the one paying for this today." Neji glared at the shaking cashier, Naruto was too dumbfounded to react and Sasuke glared daggers to both the cashier and the Hyuuga asshole.

"Thanks Ne-Neji." Naruto stuttered as he looked up the opaque eyes staring down at, the jounin was like Sasuke; tall, handsome, a genius and possesses a powerful blood line. The blonde could gladly fall for him but he couldn't. Neji had courted him for few months after the Uchiha returned but he still couldn't give the Hyuuga the answer he wanted.

"Anything for you Naru..." Neji answered and held on the blonde's hand, the blonde blush and Sasuke was ready for rampage. "You want to eat at the barbeque house? I wouldn't accept no for an anwer."

The blonde nodded it was already lunch after all and it wasn't as if he had anything to do Tsunade wouldn't like to send him into mission because of his last prank for the said Hokage.

All the while to the barbeque house Sasuke, still well hidden in Naruto's jacket, was sulking. The Uchiha was also plotting a plan how to destroy Neji's face.

Naruto suddenly felt a shiver run to his spine as he seemed to feel a dark aura nearby... 'Funny, I felt like... someone's jealous aura is at high...'

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Neji almost broke the chopsticks on his hand, he wanted to eat peacefully with his Naru so why? Why was Sai here too?! That blasted artist was trying to feed Naruto!

"Sai, let him eat in peace." the jounin seethed, the anbu member smiled fakely at him as he stopped feeding the blonde and answered. "Hyuuga, I was merely helping him out."

The two suitor's glared at each other but the object of their possessive affection, seemed oblivious as he eat merrily. It was free meat!

Sasuke slipped off Naruto's jacket unnoticed, he slowly creeped under the table and grabbed the chilli powder. Sai and Neji was still competing with their glares so he put more than enough chilli powder in their soy sauce secretly. He chuckled evilly as he slipped back to Naruto's jacket. 'So much for being a ninja. They didn't even feel me! Idiots." Sasuke stared at his peeping holes, "Dobe's eating that I feel like eating... come to think of it I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm not hungry. Maybe it's because of being a doll."

The Uchiha's thought was disturbed when he saw Neji and Sai dipped their meats to their sauce and placed it to their mouth. A second later both raced for a cup of water but eventually actually drinking the jug up!! Everyone in the place stared at them indifferently while Naruto, still in his own free meat world, to no notice of them.

The world was great as one ball jointed Sasuke continued suppressing his laughters.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Naruto sighed as he entered his apartment, the place was clean before he left and now it was chaotic. This happens almost everyday, it was just one of those days the villager see satisfaction of throwing garbages to his house.

Sasuke was beyond angry as he watched Naruto cleaned up, those fucking villagers! How could they do this to his dobe?! How could Naruto never said about these things before?! From the Ichiraku to the grocery store Sasuke observed how people treat the blonde. Hateful looks and whispers of curse were thrown to him. He hated it. He hated how Naruto played along not doing anything.

'I promise, once I changed back you'll be staying with me where I can protect and take care of you.'

Once his apartment was clean enough, Naruto slumped down to his sofa and took off Sasuke doll from his jacket before placing it in sitting position on his lap facing him. The blonde smiled, seeing his teme's face even if it was only a replica doll.

"Do you want to go to the barbeque house once you get back? Ne teme?" the blonde giggled and blushed that Sasuke almost answered a 'Yes', but the Uchiha knew better than throwing his cover. Damn that jounin who made him into a doll!©©"I can feed you with pork..." with that he leaned closer to the doll and whispered next to its ear.©©"And maybe even more..."

The Uchiha thanked every god he knew that he had been able to hold himself from jumping to the blonde. 'Fuck...' was the only thing running on the Uchiha's plastic head.

Naruto then stood up to go to the bathroom stripping himself on the way with the doll still held in one hand, if Sasuke was human right now nothing could stop himself for fucking the blonde... sadly he wasn't. But the Uchiha was a little glad dolls didn't have sex organs or it would be weird for him to relieve himself by touching a plastic penis! (Mwahaha that would be funny)

The blonde kitsune sat at the bath tub with his doll, Naruto gingerly stripped the doll of his clothes and sat it floating above a big rubber gamabunta. The tub was slowling filling with water and its warmth made an exquisite feeling for the blondes body.

Slowly a hand run down to smooth chest down the warm water to smooth belly and lower...

Sasuke was contemplating, he enjoyed watching a nude dobe on the tub but... the said dobe seemed to be doing more than bathing right now... God hated Uchihas. Sasuke now really believed that.

Small effeminate fingers wrapped around a slowly awakening member gently stroking it...

Sasuke tried to look away he really tried to but... GOD!! Was Naruto moaning his name??

Naruto closed his eyes in bliss as his member hardened, the pumping was beginning to be frantic he knew that any moment now he would reach his peak. "Sasuke-Suke-Sasuke... please..." imagining the Uchiha was adding the pleasurable feeling building up inside Naruto. ©©Blue eyes opened to stared at the seeming innocent doll floating in the water, the blonde smiled with flushed cheeks and whispered. "Ai shiteru... Sasuke..."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the words left the blondes lips eyes closing again as orgasm took over Naruto. Body arching up as white flashes before his eyes his cream shooting to the water.

Uchiha Sasuke never seen such erotic display in his entire fucked up life. This was too much for the Uchiha that he fell backwards eyes rolling in his head.

The tension and pleasure in Naruto's body slowly ebbed away, he opened his eyes panting and saw the Sasuke doll falling of the rubber gamabunta...

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself laying on Naruto's bed with the blonde nowhere in sight, deciding it was safe to move the Uchiha sat up and jumped down from the bed. He heard noises coming from the living room, it sounds like the tv was on and the dobe was watching. ©©Remembering Naruto... Sasuke almost had a nosebleed... remembering that pleasure filled face and that mouth moaning his name. Shaking his head, Sasuke ventured towards the living room to find Naruto fast asleep in the sofa wearing nothing but a pair of white boxer with fox head prints.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked, he went back to the bedroom and pulled the blonde's blanket before going back to the sofa and covered the exposed blonde then turning off the tv. Sasuke then climbed up the sofa and placed himself at his dobe's chest, he crawled to Naruto's face giving the dobe's lips a small peck before lying back to the tan chest to sleep.

"Ai shiteru mo, dobe."

(okay all sasunaru fans!! 1! 2! 3! 4! 5!! "AWWWWWWWWWW...")

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"Ruka, can you change me back please?" Kakashi begged as they stalked the two boys sleeping in couch, ok... one human and one ball jointed doll. They were at the tree near Naruto's apartment checking their students by the window.

If asked if they were stalking? Both teachers will point at themselves and look innocently while answering, "Me? Nah."

"Shut it Kashi, don't make me change you into a dog or something." Iruka snapped looking through the binoculars, the scene before him made a smile to lit up his face. "Kashi? How long will Sasuke stay in that form?"

"Uh... it lasts for two to three days I think... don't worry it's not permanent! Ruka! Come on... change me back..." Kakashi continued to whine tugging at the chuunin's vest.

"Come Ruka! I know you need some rough man lovin!!"

Iruka's brow twitched.

.

..

...

If someone passed by the tree near Naruto's apartment they'll see a miniture jounin vest shredded to pieces... (Kakashi's really a pervert ne? At least he's Iruka's own personal pervert! Who agrees with me?)

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Naruto slowly woken up and snuggle closer to his pillow, funny he didn't remember having a big pillow like this... but it was warm so who cares? The pillow also smells familiar, a scent of freshly baked cinamon roll sprinkled with mint chocolates... Hmmm... this pillow was really comfortable, Naruto buried his face closer to the warmth... it was also smooth.

But his eyes snapped open as what felt like arms encircled his waist pulling him closer to the warmth. A face he knew too well welcomed his sight, the face of one sleeping...

UCHIHA

SASUKE

"TEME!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Kailleh: And cut!! How did you like my Naruto in the bathtub?? Hehehehe... I can see your faces now flushing... Wah!! Sasuke now's back in his own body!! How will Naruto accept this?? We're nearing the end coz I'm planning this to end by 7 chappie... Wah... I'm so happy I'll be able to finish it but sad coz its been really joyful writing this with you guys giving me my dose of self confidence... hehehehe... I'm thinking of writing a sequels... hands of those who wants a sequel? Yeah! Ja ne!


	5. And The Cat Is Out

Kailleh: So sorry for the late update! A typhoon came and the internet was down... forgive me ne? This is for everyone the next chapter will be updated soon...

Disclaimer: Do I look like the owner of Naruto? Nope... then look for Sasuke

Title: Ball Jointed Sasuke

Warning: Sasuke's sweetness and Naruto's cute stingyness(is that even a word?) I'll make a lemonade for my lovely reviewers if you want so tell me bout it. Oki oki?!

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Chapter 5

And The Cat Is Out!

Onyx eyed opened.

Sasuke always dreamed of waking up in the morning with his dobe's face to greet him, Naruto would smile at him and showered his face with butterfly kisses then Uchiha would start their morning with some lovin'.

But reality was a bitch... and now he would understand why...

"TEME!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

Naruto pushed him off the couch making the Uchiha fall to the floor, the blonde grabbed the blanket and covered himself. "Teme! Why are you here?! Sleeping with me more or less!"

Sasuke sighed finally noticing that he changed back to his original form, he smirked at the flushing dobe in front of him. Naruto looks good enough to eat... literally.

"Dobe. Calm down will you."

"How the hell can I calm down?!" Naruto shouted pointing shaky finger towards the Uchiha. Sasuke stood up and approached the blonde sitting beside him, Naruto tried to push him but Sasuke pinned his body down along the length of the sofa.

"I can think of something to calm you down..." the smirk playing on Sasuke's lips made Naruto blushed redder, "Just... just tell me why are you here."

"Alright but promise me that you'll listen? Okay? Dobe?"

"Don't call me that teme!" snapped Naruto but nodded.

Still pining the blonde Sasuke started explaining. "Remember the doll you've been with? The one Kakashi gave you?" Seeing Naruto nodded Sasuke continue, "That was me."

"Wha-t the hell teme!! Iruka-sensei said you were on a mission with Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed, this couldn't be true! If Sasuke was the doll then he saw and heard Naruto's...

"Kakashi turned me into a doll after I caught him and Iruka in... you know... then gave me to you. I don't have the slightest idea why Iruka save me... I really don't want you to find out about this but... It seems like fate is not on my side."

The look of horror on Naruto's face was enough for Sasuke to flinched, this would get ugly. "You-can't-be-the-doll... Sasuke... you can't be..."

Tears flowed from blue eyes in pure anguish and confusion, Sasuke's heart crumpled as he embraced Naruto. He didn't want to see his dobe cry. "Shhhhh... it's ok Naruto..."

But the blonde continued his silent sobs and when it ended his eyes were dim, as if the light that was once there was blew off. Sasuke stared at those empty eyes ready to get down on his knees and apologize, but the blonde pushed him off with a strenght so strong the Uchiha flew off the wall.

"Na-Naruto..."

"Get out Uchiha. I don't need you here toying with Naruto..." the voice was different and Sasuke knew that it wasn't the dobe anymore. Blue eyes started to change into flaming red, the eyes that had seen so many death.

"Kyuubi no kitsune." Sasuke muttered and the fox smirked at him, the Uchiha being stubborn gathered his wits to glare at the fox. "Bring Naruto out! This doesn't concerns you!"

Kyuubi laughed at the Uchiha, "Ah, but anything concerning my kit is my business. He trusted you... tell you his dirty little secret about you and you played with him? Get out Uchiha... he doesn't need you."

"I need to talk to him! Give him back!" Sasuke ordered but the fox laughed at him.©©"I don't follow orders gaki(1). He doesn't want to talk to you..."

Sasuke glared at the fox before sighing in defeat, "Fine, I'm leaving but I'll come back once dobe have cooled down."

"Goodbye Uchiha." Kyuubi smirked as the Uchiha left, Naruto awake on his consciousness watching Sasuke leave too.

'Sasuke-teme, how could you?'

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Sasuke finished his ramen at Ichiraku, he sighed as Ayame threw him another glare. He knew why the usually sweet girl was mad at him, it was because of the little stunt the pink bitch threw yesterday.

The Uchiha sighed ready to leave when Sakura suddenly appeared before him clutching his arm and rubbing her stuffed breast to it. Sasuke felt sick, Ayame's glares at him became harder. The dobe was mad at him and didn't want to see him now Sakura was trying to cop a feel on him. Uchihas never bursted, it wasn't as if they couldn't but more of their emotions sometimes could be too much for them to handle.

"Let go of my arm now Sakura..." the onyx eyed seethed but the medic nin continued rubbing unto him, "But Sasuke-kun! I missed you! I haven't-"

The medic nin was cut on whatever she was about to say when the Uchiha pushed her to the ground, when Sakura looked up she found Sasuke's sharingan eyes activated.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Eyes flashing dangerously Sasuke begun to speak, "Sakura stop this shits. I will never like you more that I will never love you!" the look in Sakura's face made him continue. "I'm inlove with Naruto and not with you and know what? I despise you because of the stunt you pulled yesterday my dobe cried. Making a fake me to show that I can leave Naruto for you? Well sorry Sakura but in reality I can't do that! I'll rather castrate myself than to love you!"

When Sasuke finished a lot of people had been there to see his outburst, the Uchiha glared around then shouted at them, "And if ever anyone of you hurt my dobe in any fucking way! I promise you a slow and very painful death!!"

Ayame smiled as the Uchiha walked away leaving some villager shaking to their knees very near in pissing their pants. She didn't know how protective Sasuke was and was quite happy that Naruto was in love with such guy.

Sakura was still sitting on the dirty ground shocked on how her obssession acted... 'Why Naruto?!'

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Ino brought up her gaze to the person who entered her family's shop, she was surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke standing there glaring at the flowers near him. Ino chuckled, not like before that she would jump at the prodigy Ino was now over such childish display. Also she knew by how Sasuke act with a certain dobe that she could never win his heart.

"Sasuke-kun, what can I do for you?"

The Uchiha approached the girl at the counter and pointed at some random flower will sporting a blush, the blonde girl smirked she never knew that an Uchiha buying a present for someone was this entertaining. "Flowers? Of course but what for? And for whom?"

There was a teasing sound on Ino's voice that made Sasuke glared at the girl, "Why would I tell you?"

"I'm not trying to get some gossip Sasuke-kun but if it's for Naruto..." Ino's smirked widened when Sasuke's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. "I know the boquet of flower that he'll surely love." Ino continued and placed a boquet of blue, red and white rose with three sun flower at the middle to the counter showing it to the stunned Uchiha.

"How'd you know this... this is what he'll like?" Sasuke asked placing the payment at Ino's waiting hand.

"Naruto once said he like it, then I teased him that maybe he like it because the roses colors are the one in the Uchiha symbol..." Ino trailed off not mentioning that she only knew about the boquet because she heard it when Naruto was day dreaming while staring at the flowers. For Naruto the sun flowers were in the middle because the roses around them were protecting them, like Sasuke protected Naruto before.

Sasuke thanked Ino with a 'hn' and left not wanting to be the flourist's entertainment anymore. (Can you imagine Sasu buying flowers for Naru?:)

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Naruto opened his door when somebody knocked on it, he was surprised to see the rose and sunflower boquet, that he had been staring at Ino's shop, placed on his doorstep.

"Who left this here?" the blonde asked himself outloud, he was still a little under the weather after what happened with him and Sasuke... okay, make that a lot under the weather. He was calm. When Sasuke suddenly appears before him he'll push a rasengan on the Uchiha's gut. Yes, he was certainly calm.

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

It was lunch and Naruto decided to go to the Ichiraku to eat, on the way there some villagers approached him greeting him with 'A nice day right?', 'You're looking good Uzumaki-san!', 'It's good to see you Naruto-kun!' and a lot more.

It was weird. No, it was far from weird. Did Konoha undergone alien invasion? Or was there a chemical war going on? Were the villagers on drugs?! The people from Konoha wasn't this nice to him... So what happened.

Ayame grinned at Naruto when the blonde sat down to order, Naruto didn't know why Ayame was smiling at him with a teasing glint on her eyes. "Onee-chan? Why are you smiling at me and acting all weird like the villagers?" the blonde voiced out his concern. Ayame gave him another grin and placed a supreme pork and chicken miso ramen infront of Naruto, the blonde stared at it. He didn't order for this! It was too expensive!

"Oh! That's for free Naru-chan! A congratulation gift!" Ayame said when a look of confusion surfaced at the blonde's face.

"A gift for what?" Naruto asked as he started eating, Ayame's next words made Naruto choked his foods.

"A gift for your relationship with Sasuke-kun! Don't try to hide it now Naru-chan! Sasuke shouted at everyone here this morning that if anyone will hurt you he'll beat them! He even shouted at Sakura for making you cry the other day." Ayame said all of those in one breath with dreamy eyes.

Naruto stared at her as if a goldfish with his mouth opening and closing...

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Ino saw Naruto walking near her flower shop so she decided to interogate the blonde about the flowers that Sasuke bought that morning. "Naruto!! Come here for a minute!"

Naruto saw Ino and nodded running towards the girl, "Hey Ino what's up?"

"What's up... oh with me nothing but for you... there's really something up. What do you think of the flowers Sasuke send to you?" Ino winked making Naruto blushed, 'Now I know why Sasuke is in love with him! He's... SO DAMN CUTE!!'

"He se-send me the flowers?" Naruto stuttered and the flourist nodded eagerly.

"You should have seen his face when he bought it this morning! He was blushing madly. He must really love you to eat up his pride to buy you that boquet!"©©'Sasuke-teme... what are you doing... do you really love me too?'

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Kailleh: Hope you enjoyed it, I"m editing the next chappie and everyone! IT"S LEMON TIME!! I'll update tomorrow ok so read it... but before chappie 6 review this chappie first please?? Onegai?? REVIEW PLZ...


	6. In Your Arms

Kailleh:This chappie is for everyone… The Sakura bashing

Kailleh:This chappie is for everyone… The Sakura bashing? She's not really hehehe maybe it seems like it but its not. She just love Sasuke… Oki oki? hehehe

Disclaimer: Still don't own...

Title: Ball Jointed Sasuke

Warning: This is the lemonade I promised! Does everyone have their glasses? Okay? Lemonade time!! People!!

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Chapter 6

In Your Arms

Naruto entered his apartment, he went to sit in the sofa to think when he suddenly felt drowsy and few minutes later he was asleep.

Mismatched eyes shaped into inverted 'u' as hands finished the last seal for a transformation jutsu.

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Sasuke ate the brownies Iruka just gave him, he didn't like sweets but the chuunin insisted on him to eat it. Not wanting to anger Iruka the Uchiha took a small bite of the treat, in few second of swallowing the sweetness he dropped it in the floor as darkness covered his eyes.

Iruka entered Sasuke's kitchen and found the Uchiha asleep, the chuunin smiled and formed some hand seals. "Teenagers..." Iruka shook his head.

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Blue eyes opened at the same time black eyes opened. Naruto and Sasuke stared at one another before immediately pushing themselves off from lying in the ground.©©"Sasuke-teme!! Where am I?"

"Like I know! I don't remember anything after eating Iruka's brownies."

Naruto suddenly glomped the Uchiha when something caught his eyes. "Dobe what are you-?!" the blonde grasped Sasuke's hand and found out it was hard and had... ball joints?? He then caught sight of his own hands and found it the same with the teme!

"WHAT'S GOING ON??" the dobe shouted failing to see that he was still straddling the Uchiha's hips.

"Calm down dobe! I think Kakashi turned us into dolls... again!" seethed Sasuke looking around to see that they seemed to be inside an empty drawer.

"A doll?! Like-like what he did... to you..." Naruto suddenly felt betrayed, he remembered what happened with him and Sasuke. Feeling the sadness on his dobe's face, the Uchiha sat up slowly arms encircling around the now unmoving blonde.

"Naruto... please, talk to me... I'm sorry about what happened the last two days... I really didn't want to hurt you and lie to you." Sasuke tried to sooth the blonde burying his face to the softness of Naruto's head.

"Sasuke... do you hate me now? That you know I'm a dirty person that is in love with hi..." Naruto didn't continue as tears begun to spill from his eyes. Sasuke held him closer bringing his face up to kiss away his tears. "Don't say that dobe... I can never hate you... because the truth is... I love you..."

Naruto cried harder burying his face on the now hard chest of the Uchiha, "Don't say that Sasuke! Teme! Don't say that because you pity me! I know nobody can love me I'm a monster! I'm-"

"The most beautiful person I ever met." Sasuke cut him in. "You are Uzumaki Naruto. The loudest ninja who have an unhealthy obssession with ramen. The ninja who wears a ridiculous orange jacket. The person who gives love freely even if the world hurt him. The dobe who followed me and forced me to come back threatening me that he'll break every bone I have." Naruto was now staring at the Uchiha who had a small gentle smile on his face.

Sasuke leaned down to give his dobe's forehead a kiss before continuing. "The boy who made me feel something other than revenge. You, Uzumaki Naruto, is the person who managed to enter my cage... who brought happiness to me... not to mention sexual tension..." a smirk "but most of all... the person who made me fall in love with. Me, the Uchiha, Sasuke-teme, ice prince... fall hard to this adorable dobe."

"I love you Naruto... with all my heart..."©©Naruto felt tears in his eyes again, but this time it was because of happiness. "I didn't know you can speak that long teme..." chuckled the blonde, Sasuke smiled. "Just for you to hear dobe."

The blonde grinned wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck, "Hehe... I love you too teme! But I know you already know that after STAYING with me ne? You even know my bathtub hobby..."

"Naruto forget about that! It was Kakashi's fault!"

"Alright teme but... if you choose me you can't revive your clan anymore..." sadness tainted Naruto's voice that Sasuke placed a kiss on his nose. "I rather be childless than to have children if that's mean that I have to be with another person that I don't even love."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke like an idiot the Uchiha accused him to be. But he couldn't help it! He fucking felt like he won a free all year paid ramen!!

Sasuke stared at the cute dobe on his lap smiling up at him, he leaned closer to the blonde to kiss that pouty lips of his dobe when the drawer moved to open. Kakashi's face poked from the above looking down at them.

"Ne ne... Are you guys finish yet?"

"KAKASHI!!"

Iruka laughed as he saw his lover being beaten to the ground by two ball jointed ninja doll. "Poor Kashi!" the chuunin laughed.

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke's warm chest, they had just arrived at the blonde's apartment after the jounin-chuunin lover changed them back to normal. They were now lying at the couch just enjoying each other's warmth.

"Ne teme?"

Sasuke looked down at the blonde peering on his chest, "Hn?"

"Teme! Your starting to be a teme again!! You're starting that 'Hn' again!"

Sasuke smirked kissing the blonde's head, "Okay dobe, what is it?"

Naruto smiled cutely, "Ne teme, I love you!" the blonde blushed burying his face on Sasuke's chest again. The Uchiha smirked at his dobe's childishness, "And I love you too."

"Dobe."

"Yeah teme?"

"Look up." Naruto looked up at the Uchiha and found his lips caught by Sasuke's, the blonde closed his eyes hands trailing his loves muscular chest until it rested at the Uchiha's broad shoulders.

Okay everyone!! It's lemonade time!! Cheers everyone!!)

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist as the Uchiha maneuvered themselves to stand up while he attack his dobe's mouth with tongues. Naruto didn't know how Sasuke managed to remove all their clothing but now there they were, both totally naked. The kyuubi vessel pulled his lips off the Uchiha gasping for air, sapphire blue eyes stared at onyx ones to see those orbs clouded with lust and love. "Love you teme..."

Sasuke smiled walking to Naruto's bedroom, he gently lie themselves along the length of the bed capturing the blonde's lips once again. Tongues danced in the sensual tune only the lovers could here, gliding to each other, teasing, tasting. Sasuke let go of the lips he so loving made love to trail hot wet kisses down the tan neck, sucking gently at the sensitive pulse while Naruto moaned his name. Lips ventures lower leaving a trail of fire through tan flesh until Sasuke reached a pink nipple...

"Sa-su-Sasuke-ah-ah..."

Wet heat engulped hardened nubs, tongue playing with it, gently lapping it... stroking it with precision of an artist to his canvass. The mouth moved lower, tongue danced tickling Naruto's abdomen tracing the unique seal that tainted his flesh.

"Naruto... dobe... You're fucking delicious!" the Uchiha managed to say enjoying the surprisingly sweet taste of the dobe's flesh.

The blonde grinned, "Don't ah... call me that te-me!" Naruto cried out as his hard organ was engulped by Sasuke's mouth, sucking it, devouring his length greedily as if a child possessive of his candy. Naruto felt tension building up on his abdomen like he was going to explode, Sasuke felt his lover's organ throbbed inside his mouth and knew his dobe was nearing end.

But Naruto suddenly stopped him.

Onyx eyed looked up questioningly at the flushed and panting dobe, Naruto shook his head and smiled. "If I'm gonna cum... I... want to cum with you... deep within me..."

Sasuke smiled kissing his dobe in the lips once again before asking, "We need something so you wouldn't hurt much... and where did you learn that?" the blonde grinned at him, "Kakashi's books. He uses it with Iruka-sensei... at the drawer, there's some massaging oil in there."

The Uchiha reached for the side drawer and found the vile containing the oil, Sasuke smuttered his fingers and the blonde's entrance with oil before covering his sex with it. "Relax a bit and breathe in your mouth. It'll make the penetration easier." The blonde nodded and did what he was told. Sasuke carefully inserted a finger to his dobe's hole wiggling it, when the blonde seemed to get used of it he added another finger scissoring Naruto's entrance. Another finger was added as he streched a little more hoping to brush on Naruto's pleasure spot, Sasuke concentrated.

Naruto was uncomfortable of the feeling of fingers inside of him, he was hoping Sasuke would do something to pleasure him soon like those couples in Kakashi's book. When suddenly his lover brushed on something that made him arch his back in pure exquisite pleasure. His prostate.

"Sasuke! Teme! Yes! Yes! More!" Naruto cried out making the Uchiha smirk, Sasuke withdraw his fingers and gently pushed himself at Naruto's entrance after memorizing where his pleasure point was. His first trust. He hit the gate of heaven.

"Sasuke! Kami! Faster!" Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist pushing him further to the blonde's insides, arms wrapping around his neck to pull Sasuke closer to the blonde. The thrust were frantic, Naruto wasn't the only one in pleasure for he was gripping Sasuke's organ tightly giving the Uchiha a very pleasurable ride.

"Dobe. Fuck. Your so tight... dobe I love you! With all my fucking heart!"©©"Love you too- ah - teme! Your so good!"

The thrust became almost violent both were nearing the peak, lips met in a hungry kiss Naruto's muffled voice whispering in between kisses. "Cum... with me..."

Hearing that Sasuke lost it spilling his loads to Naruto, feeling the perfect sensation of Sasuke's cumming, the blonde lose himself shooting his own loads to their stomach. Their body consumed by united orgasm, arching beautifully in a lovers's embrace of pure satisfaction over being one.

Slowly they caught their breaths as the downed from their high, Sasuke admired the picture of his lover before him; flushed, panting, lips swollen and body covered with love bites. "You're beautiful dobe... I love you."

Recovering his normal breathing, Naruto stared up at his lover. "I love you too teme."

Both exhausted, Sasuke pulled the blanket to covered themselves. They were still joined together for both didn't want to be seperated, emotionally and even physically. Naruto buried his face on Sasuke's neck falling into a slumber with a satisfied smile on his face while the said Uchiha, wrapped his arms protectively around the person he trully love.

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Kailleh: Who had nosebleeds? Hands please? I want to see hands damnit! Don't deny yourselves, you know who you all are. That is my first written lemon for this fandom! Did I do okay? Please tell me pretty please? REVIEW PLEASE!!


	7. Sasu and Naru: The Final

Kailleh: Pips this is the last chappie so I hope everyone will like it… Guys you all know I love you all

Kailleh: Pips this is the last chappie so I hope everyone will like it… Guys you all know I love you all!! This whole series is a gift for Zeta-kun, a late birthday gift but I know she didn't read this… Neeway go!!

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto... coz Sasuke will kill me just by thinking I own the blonde and I, Kailleh, is too young to die.

Title: Ball Jointed Sasuke

Warning: Well none... only that this will be the last chappie for this story(BJS). So enjoy!

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Chapter 7

Sasu And Naru: The Final

'Kit?'

Naruto found himself waking up at his subconscious, staring at the kyuubi no kitsune's cage. 'Kyuu? What is it?'

The fox smirked. 'You mated with the Uchiha.'

The blonde blushed turning his gaze away from the demon fox, Kyuubi laughed a little. 'He choosed you even if that means he will be forgetting his goal to revive his clan. Kit, I'm happy you found someone like that... It's hard to sacrifice a goal but he did... for you.'

Naruto's features sadened, 'I took it away from him... a chance to have a family...'

The fox grinned, 'Kit? You are his family...'

'He wanted kids Kyuu!'

The demon fox grinned wider baring its sharp teeth, 'My gift for you can changed that...'

'Kyuu? What do you mean?'

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself alone in the bed, trepidation danced over clouding his mind with fear. Where was his teme? Did he suddenly had a change of heart when he finally realize that with Naruto he couldn't revive his clan? Tears formed from his eyes and moments later falls tracing his whiskered cheeks...

Sasuke suddenly appeared in the doorway holding a plate of pancakes, seeing his dobe crying he rushed to his side. The Uchiha sat beside Naruto scooping the blonde to sit on his lap after placing the plate on the side drawer. "Dobe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Naruto buried his face on his lover's chest scolding at himself for not trusting his teme, "Nothing it's just when I woke up I'm alone you weren't here I thought you-" the blonde was hushed when Sasuke placed his lips over his. They kissed, slowly moving their lips against the other, Sasuke trying to take away the blonde's unvoiced uncertainty. Sasuke pulled away when Naruto stopped crying and looked at the blonde in the eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm just making some breakfast dobe, because if I let you choose what we'll eat I know you'll settle for ramen again." the Uchiha fake a scowl.

Naruto smiled at his lover and the Uchiha decided to feed him... with mouth.

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Naruto and Sasuke were walking in the street of Konoha with the Uchiha's arm placed casually around the dobe's waist. People greeted them with forced smiles remembering the threat Sasuke had gave them. They were going for some barbeque when Sasuke caught sight of a doll shop nearby, remembering how Naruto cuddled on his doll form the Uchiha stopped.

"Ne dobe, can you go to the barbeque house first I just need to check on something."

"Don't call me that teme!! Well okay, you'll be really quick? Or I'll eat your barbeque!" Sasuke gave the blonde a quick kiss before letting go of Naruto. After Naruto had gone the Uchiha entered the doll shop...

Few minutes later he left with a smirk and receipt on his pocket...

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

The Uchiha enetered the restaurant to see Naruto not eating, he seemed to be waiting for him. Sasuke smiled once he caught Naruto's eyes and the dobe waved at him, he immediately sat down beside the blonde.

"Teme, what took you?" Naruto asked and begun filling their shared plate with cooked meat, Sasuke just shook his head and took a pair of chopsticks offering his lover a piece of meat. "Nothing important."

Naruto nodded and in turn feed the Uchiha with his own chopsticks, the costumers watched at the sweet scene before them; some with disgust, some with envy and some with acceptance. But the couple took no notice of their surrounding as they enjoyed each other and the food they were sharing.

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

When Naruto bounced to his apartment door with Sasuke behind him after training, he was surprised to see a packaged left at his doorway. The blonde took it inside and sat at the sofa with his lover behind him embracing him tightly, "Hmmm... teme? Did you bought something?" the blonde asked while staring at the package at hand. ©©"Yes, open it dobe. You'll like what's inside." Sasuke answered and lick at his lover's earlobe. Blushing cutely, Naruto opened the box to find two ball jointed dolls which was a perfect replica of the two of them, only the dolls were wearing traditional wedding kimono(Naru doll) and yukata(Sasu doll). In between the dolls was a little velvet box that was already open, inside was a simple gold and silver ring with a sapphire stone in the middle of three black diamond.

With shaky voice, Naruto asked. "Te-teme... What is th-this?"

Sasuke smiled and got out of the sofa to kneel infront of his lover, he took the ring out of its box then slipped it in Naruto's left ring finger. "Dobe, I know we just formed our relationship but I've been inlove with you for years and I won't be sated until we're married." onyx eyes stared seriously at sapphire eyes.

"Naruto, will you marry me?"

Tears forming on Naruto's eyes, the blonde nodded glomping his lover in to an embrace, lips meeting for a kiss to seal their fate.

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

A month later Sasuke and Naruto was married, it was the biggest occassion in Konoha. Everyone of the Konoha was there finally accepting the kyuubi vessel and the Uchiha prodigy's relationship, even the Suna siblings were there wishing the newly weds a congratulation. Sakura, Neji and Sai, though hurt, partied too, they were just happy that they finally let go of their unrequited feelings and found true happiness in the joy they saw from their friends. Iruka cried a little as his 'son' was married, it was tears of happiness and Kakashi felt the same as he held onto his lover.

The occasion was ending when Naruto suddenly fainted, he was immediately examined by Tsunade. Sasuke waited outside the examining room worried for his spouse, he was still dressed in his black yukata and didn't bother to change. Tsunade walked out of the room to see the Uchiha with a smirk on her face, she tapped the young man's back.

"Congratulation Uchiha! Your wife is PREGNANT!" Tsunade said those words as if it wasn't a big news... and that day two Uchihas were admitted to the hospital.

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

"Mama! Sasuto took Sasu and Naru fom the cabinet! Mama, I saw him!" Naruse cried running towards her mother who was preparing foods for their dinner. Naruto looked down at his three years old, dark headed daughter's blue eyes and chuckled. "Tell papa, honey."

Naruse was about to find her papa when Sasuke entered the kitchen with Sasuto on his one arm and two ball jointed dolls, who looks like the married couple, in the other. The blonde little boy with dark eyes pouted at his father as he tried to pry himself away from Sasuke.

"See mama! Sasuto is bad!" Naruse pointed at her twin and giggled when Sasuto glared at him.

"I told you not to play with them Sasuto." Sasuke sighed as he let down his son who crossed his arms above his chest, trying in vain to look intimidating. "But papa, they are dolls... they are use for playing!"

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke and Sasuto glared at each other, he scooped Naruse in to his arms and approached the father and son. "Sasuto, listen to your papa okay? Those dolls are very important to us." Sasuto looked at his mother with guilt in his black eyes, he hugged his mother's leg while mumbling sorry.

"It's okay honey. Why don't you and Naruse wash yourselves before dinner okay?" Naruto gave each of his children a peck on the cheeks before both little Uchihas run upstairs to wash.

Sasuke smirked at his dobe and placed the dolls to the table before wrapping his arms around Naruto. "How come they listen to you?" he asked making his wife chuckle.

"Because."

The onyx eyed man shook his head at the dobe's answer before capturing those pouty lips into his. "I love you Uchiha Naruto..."

Naruto smiled, "I love you too Uchiha Sasuke."

Lips met again to taste each other, tongue danced gracefully in a lover's dance as the couple enjoyed this exquisite feeling of contentment in each other's arms.

There sat on the table were two ball jointed dolls with their hands placed together, they were, too, a picture of contentment. It was how it begun and how it ended, a doll starting this perfect love and ending up with a perfect life, a bond was form so strong that it surpass all the heart aches and pains leaving two people sated in each other's embrace.

Owari

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Kailleh: Its finally finished! tears tears I hope everyone enjoyed reading this people!! I really do!! Thank you for all those who read this story and those who reviewed. I'm really honored that you said those great things about the story... thank you everyone... and for the last time **REVIEW PLEASE!!** I'll be writing some oneshots before moving to another series bout sasunaru oki oki. Keep in touch! **And don't forget to review guys! Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kailleh: Everyone

Kailleh: Everyone!! Thank you all for all those wonderful review!! At last the Ball Jointed Sasuke is finished… I'm writing a long one-shot** (Tomodachi Ja Nai Not Friends)** and it will be posted soon so don"t forget to **check on me?** Oki oki? The new sasunaru series I've posted** (The Adverse Effect)** is a bit different from my usual writing, hope you will **read and review again!!** **Thanks for 1500 hits everyone I love yah all!**


End file.
